Hekkia
Hekkia, officially the Gurudom of Hekkia '(Eastonian: ''Gurudömet Hekkien, Therionese: Gurutum Hekkien), is a constituent state of the South Severian Confederation, a political union with their eastern neighbors in Therion. Colonization of the region was first conceptualized in the latter days of New Iotania within the scope of Project Utopia, a top secret joint mission of the Eastonian and Reuselerrian governments. Hekkia was planned to bring out the best of Eastonian society as a tool to analyze and improve the socio-economic and political circumstances at home, but by the time the first colonists arrived at Akzeleå in 1 BCE they had lost contact with New Iotania and were left to their own devices. The new Hekkians cooperated closely with their Reuselerrian counterparts in Therion and in 2 CE they formed the South Severian Confederation, a loose political union uniting the two bourgeoning nations under one banner. There are plans to establish a central confederate government but these have not been implemented yet as the colonization of South Severia is still in its early stages. Government and politics Hekkia is a parliamentary republic based on Eastonian democratic traditions but with its own unique system. It has a ceremonial head of state, the Guru, who is elected for life by the voting public to serve as a spiritual guide for the nation and its head diplomatic representative abroad, while the President of Hekkia sets the political agenda in their position as head of government. The President is elected by and responsible to the Lagting, Hekkia's legislative assembly with 24 elected members. Political parties Most representatives in the Lagting are affiliated with one of three factions, which function similarly to political parties but have no organizational framework outside parliament. Akzeleå List ''Leader:' Orkidéa Kaupmann Those affiliated with the Akzeleå List believe developing a thriving urban core and harbor infrastructure in Akzeleå is key to establishing Hekkia as a nation in its own right and want to continue working on a coastal capital city to rival Viviensmund. While they see Therion as a great source of inspiration and favored trade partner, they are not very interested in the goings on of the world outside the South Severian Confederation and take an isolationist approach to matters of foreign affairs. They support the current parliamentary form of government with a ceremonial Guru as head of state and a President responsible to parliament as head of government. Peace and Love Party ''Leader: Fredryk Paanz-Gurra'' The Peace and Love Party wants to build a Hekkia that is more in synch with its natural surroundings, and rather than build up Akzeleå they want to prioritize expansion into the southern valley with a more decentralized and suburban approach. They hold the religious aspects of Peace and Love much higher than any parties in the old motherland, and believe non-denominational temples and meditation gardens should be built in Hekkia and abroad alike to strengthen the spiritual connection between the peoples of Severia. They support the current parliamentary form of government with a ceremonial Guru as head of state and a President responsible to parliament as head of government. Union of Miners and Merchants ''Leader: Eric Svanhvinge'' The Union of Miners and Merchants has an agenda of exploration and industrial development, wanting to establish new trade relations with the outside world and gain access to new resources by exploring surrounding lands while also expanding the production capabilities of those already available at home such as wool, leather, minerals and crops. Constructing new buildings is considered less of a priority while linking Hekkia to Centralia and other centres of trade by way of nether or hyperloop is something they are pushing for. They partly oppose the current parliamentary form of government because they think the title of Guru should be abolished as a political office in favor of a more Eastonian system with the President as a secular head of state.Category:Severia